


The silence

by midinght (Bemyguest)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bemyguest/pseuds/midinght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что было бы, если старая магия могла действовать и заставила фанаток замолчать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The silence

Мало кому нравится, когда протягивают руки и хватают за волосы, тянут за одежду или сбивают с ног. Вряд ли найдется любитель визга, сравнимого с шумом двигателя реактивного самолета, который издают сотни, а иногда и тысячи девчонок. Ведь правда же, никто не любит шум.

Парни из One Direction не были исключением. Впрочем, как и их охрана, и многочисленный штат, который неотрывно следовал за ними во все точки планеты, на большие и маленькие арены, в столицы и живописные пригороды всего мира. В городах, где круглосуточно бурлила жизнь, или в спокойных и неторопливых, размер в данном случае не имеет значения, их всегда сопровождал шум толпы.

Однажды, за одну ночь до концерта, парни и Пол Хиггинс сидели на ковре перед камином. Кто-то тер виски, кто-то сидел в оцепенении и просто смотрел на огонь, наслаждаясь тишиной, кто-то пытался прочистить уши, словно это могло помочь избавится от звона в голове.

Все повторилось, как и сотни раз до этого, — перед входом в отель стояли люди. Куда ни глянь — везде разноцветная толпа. Плакаты, крики, визги, признания, разноцветные мерцающие ушки на головах. От всего этого рябило до боли в глазах, ломило виски, закладывало уши, и кружилась голова.

С одной стороны все понимали, что это неотъемлемая часть их славы и признания, но с другой… с другой стороны, иногда просто хотелось тишины. Иногда просто хотелось поспать, чтобы не слышать шума толпы, который проникает даже сквозь пластиковые окна, хотя производители обещали абсолютную звуконепроницаемость.

Хотелось не включать кондиционер, чтобы не задыхаться из-за плотно закрытых створок, а просто распахнуть окно в отеле и впустить звуки и запахи городов. Почувствовать ритм и жизнь того места, в которое они приехали на пару суток. Иногда просто хотелось пожить.

И, когда Найл, наконец, оторвал взгляд от пляшущего в камине огня, осмотрел всю компанию, которая дружно трясла головами, словно пыталась высыпать весь девчачий визг через уши, он решился.

— Все знают, что я Ирландец, да? — он успел продолжить, перед тем, как Луи язвительно протянет «Да ладно, Найл! Что за новости?» — Так вот, помните, я вам рассказывал о леприконах? — все покивали. Пол с интересом приготовился услышать очередную, с детства знакомую сказку и почесал нос.

— Так вот, — продолжил Найл, — моя бабушка, а ей рассказывала ее прабабка, говорила, что если всем одновременно выпить залпом по сто грамм ирландского виски и запить бокалом ирландского пива, а перед этим одновременно загадать одно и то же желание, то оно непременно сбудется. Может… — он потрогал волосы на виске, — может нам попросить, чтобы наши фанаты были тихими? Попросить тишины? Пусть они стоят у отеля, но не галдят как банши?

— Найл, скажи, что тебе просто хочется выпить виски и забыться, — пробормотал Гарри, натягивая шапку пониже, — впрочем, я тебя не виню. И я готов попробовать. Если не поможет, то виски с пивом нам точно поможет крепко заснуть. И мы сможем отдохнуть, как следует.

— Только, — очнулся Пол, — такой сказки, которую рассказал Найл, он не мог вспомнить, как ни пытался, — все помнят, что завтра концерт и планируется выступление заводной и веселой поп-группы, а не пяти пьяных тел, которые забывают строчки из песен?

Луи отвернулся к окну, прекрасно понимая в чью сторону был намек. Да, в тот раз он немного перепил и забыл пару строчек. Впрочем, это мало волновало его сейчас. Он осмотрел толпу, которая все так же стояла у отеля, отошел от окна и присел рядом с Найлом, протягивая руки к веселому оранжевому пламени.

— Я согласен, только если вы не выпьете весь аспирин, как в прошлый раз. Думаю, нам не повредит немного расслабиться, да. И, действительно, плевать, сработает эта ерунда или нет, мы точно выспимся. Лиам, ты же не против присоединиться? — Луи выразительно посмотрел на Пейна, который рисовал пальцем узоры на гладкой поверхности стола, оставляя некрасивые следы.

— Ну, вообще, в том году я был бы против. Но в этот раз меня ничего не остановит, — он широко улыбнулся и посмотрел на Зейна, — ты же тоже не откажешься?

— О нет, нет-нет. Я очень даже за, — Зейн закивал, потер затылок, куда еще час назад пыталась впиться рукой какая-то проворная фанатка. — Давайте закажем все необходимое?

Зейн набрал номер, заказал литровую бутылку Jamesonʼа, шесть бутылок Гиннеса, столько же бутылок минеральной воды и упаковку аспирина на утро.

Заказ принесли через десять минут, и парни задумались, как именно сформулировать желание, чтобы оно звучало одинаково. После недолгого спора остановились на варианте «мы хотим тишины», разлили виски. Пол проследил, чтобы было ровно по сто грамм, открыли бутылки и на счет «три» мысленно произнесли желание, выпили обжигающий скотч и тут же запили густым ирландским пивом.

***  
Тишина. Это первое, что он услышал, когда проснулся утром на ковре в большой гостиной. Огонь давно погас, солнце ярко било в окно в просвет между шторами, и Найл открыл глаза.

Он выдернул руку из-под неожиданно тяжелой ноги Пола, сел и осторожно огляделся. Парни спали кто где: Гарри умостился на диване, обхватив ногу Луи, положив голову на бедро. Зейн спал на полу, притянув Лиама, обхватив того руками и ногами. Пол, раскинув руки и ноги, спал рядом. Все, как обычно, все, как всегда.  

Найл медленно встал и покачал головой, ожидая резкой боли, тошноты, головокружения — любого признака похмелья, но ничего не почувствовал. А главное, вокруг была тишина, слегка нарушаемая мирным сопением спящих.

Хоран тихонько потряс Пола за ногу. Тот открыл глаза, поднялся и молча уставился на Найла, тот только покачал головой, указал подбородком на мирно спящих парней.

Впрочем, Гарри и Лиам тоже уже успели открыть глаза, и Луи хрипло взвизгнул, когда Гарри укусил его за ягодицу, видимо, не придумав ничего лучше, чтобы разбудить. Почему-то никто не проронил ни слова, и вопль Луи был единственным звуком, который нарушил тишину. И только после этого Зейн вынырнул из сна, попытался потянуться и, наконец, выпустил Лиама из объятий

По вопросительным взглядам друг друга, никто не помнил, как они заснули, что делали, о чем говорили после того, как допили пиво. Луи пришел в себя первым:

— Ну… и что произошло, — он сел на диван, потирая место, куда впились зубы Гарри. — Что мы делали после пива, кто-то помнит?

— Это… это забавно, — потянулся Лиам, разминая затекшие мышцы, — но я помню только мягкий зеленый свет, а потом я проснулся на полу и все. У кого-то есть дополнения?

— Я и света не помню, — зевнул Гарри. — Ну, хоть голова не болит, и на том спасибо.

— Ну, раз все хорошо, — переводя взгляд с одного на другого парня, — то все разошлись по душевым и, — он взглянул на часы, — через полчаса встречаемся внизу на завтрак.

Все согласно закивали — в душ и есть хотелось всем.

***  
В ресторане было тихо. Никто не подходил и не просил фото, автограф, да и в холле никто не верещал и не падал в обморок. Пара девочек, стоящих под пальмой у лифта, молча провели их взглядом, пока они шли по коридору после завтрака.

Найл, почувствовав взгляд девушек у себя на затылке, обернулся и помахал им рукой, но они так же молча сжимали телефоны в руках и, не моргая, следили за ними. Он тряхнул головой и списал их странное поведение на шок. Он вспомнил, что сам не мог двинуться, еще на x-Factorʼе, когда они пели с Робби Уильямсом, и не сразу мог собраться и пожать в ответ протянутую руку. Хотя, — Найл улыбнулся воспоминаниям, — никто из них не смог.

Спустившись на первый этаж и встретившись с охраной, вся группа во главе с Полом направилась к выходу из отеля. Парни сочувственно переглянулись, вздохнули, Гарри натянул шапку пониже, Луи поправил очки. Еще секунда, и их накроет ультразвуковой волной фанатского визга. Хорошо, что до машины идти не более ста футов — не успеют оглохнуть.

Двери распахнулись, и их оглушило. Тишиной. Такого никогда не было. Никто не орал, не фотографировал, не тянул руки и не просил взять в жены. Все опешили, даже всегда невозмутимые охранники. Идти по дорожке к черному Vito под пристальными молчаливыми взглядами толпы было как-то не комфортно. Но, при всем богатстве выбора, другой альтернативы не было, и они поторопились к машине.

Как только захлопнулась дверь, все заговорили одновременно:  
— Что это с ними…

— Неужели сработало?!

— Как-то мне не нравится это все…

— Зомбиленд, твою мать…

— Ладно, парни, — Пол попытался улыбнуться, но вышло не очень убедительно, — может это флеш-моб или что-то вроде того? Ваши фанаты — ребята оригинальные.

— Да, блять, флеш-моб! — как-то по-женски взвизгнул громила Энди.

Он служил в военно-морском флоте, и парни выглянули в окно, чтобы посмотреть на то, что могло так напугать их «морского волка». От увиденного у Гарри зашевелилась шапка на голове, и он испуганно прижал ее руками.

Вся толпа бежала за машиной. Вся чертова толпа бежала. Ничего нового, все как обычно, но они бежали молча. Как зомби, которых упомянул Лиам. Как чертовы живые мертвецы, неотрывно следовали за ними. Девушки не выходили на дорогу, не бросались под колеса, а следовали слаженной толпой за автомобилем.

Найл медленно сполз на пол между сидениями:

-Твою мать. Твою мать, — бормотал он. — Вот же бабушкино колдовство. Чертовы леприконы. Твою же ж мать!

— Тихо, тихо Найлер, — Луи съехал по сидению к нему, обнимая блондина за плечи. — Может оно… как-то само…

— Рассосется? — нервно хохотнул Зейн. — Надо попросить того, кто в этом ма-ааай, Лиам! Зачем ты меня щипаешь?

— Не говори ерунды, — он закусил губу. — Найл прав! Смотрите, — он начал загибать пальцы на руке, — старый ирландский обычай — раз, мы выполнили все в точности — два, я видел зеленый свет — три и… и они молчат. Хотя нет, ВСЕ молчат. Никто, кроме нашей команды, при нас не заговаривал, не шумел. Даже машины работают тише.

— Интересно, — Пол потер шею, — на концерте будет такая же тишина?

Парни вздрогнули. Перспектива петь перед молчащим залом, наполненным качающимися из стороны в сторону людьми отнюдь не радовала. Это начинало походить на фильм ужасов.

— Я знаю, что нам надо! — уверенно промямлил Зейн. — Нам нужно выпить. Выпить и загадать, чтоб все исчезло!

— Ага, молодец, — Луи одобрительно похлопал Зейна по плечу. — И все исчезнет к чертовой матери. Останемся только мы и все. Кра-со-та.

— Пить перед концертом?! Да вы сошли с ума! Может споем как-то? Мы же после такой дозы на ногах стоять не сможем, не то, что петь…

— Извини, Лиам, но тут ты говоришь только за себя, — фыркнул Гарри. — Мы вполне сможем выступить. Только пусть они будут нормальными фанатами. Пусть визжат и орут. Пусть что угодно, но только не преследуют нас молча, мне вообще кажется, что они нас сожрут, как в «Зомбиленде».

— Может, и не сожрут, может, пожалеют, — Наил снова выглянул в окно. — Хотя, пожалуй, ты прав. Сожрут… Ладно. У меня есть идея! Пол, нам нужно внести изменения в райдер. Пусть принесут литр Jamesonʼа и шесть бутылок Гиннеса в гримерку.

***

— Все помнят, что именно нужно загадать? Никто не перепутает слова? — Лиам обвел компанию из пяти человек взглядом. — Ну, поехали!

На счет «три» они мысленно произнесли желание, выпили обжигающий виски и тут же запили густым ирландским пивом. На мгновение вспыхнул мягкий зеленый свет, и через секунду вместо дощатого пола гримерки под ногами был мягкий ковер гостиничной комнаты.  
В камине горел огонь, за окном визжали фанатки. Все как всегда.

— Завтра концерт? — довольно спросил Гарри, обводя довольным взглядом переводящих дыхание парней.

— Именно, — кивнул Зейн и потряс головой.

— И они будут орать и визжать, как всегда, — улыбнулся Луи, отодвигая штору и с удовольствием оглядывая толпу перед входом отеля.

— Да, — Пол развернулся и подошел к двери. — И никакой тишины. Слава Богу.


End file.
